The Beginning of White Rose
by Aero Frostmane
Summary: After Volume 2, Ruby and Weiss grow closer together, but still don't realize how they feel for each other. Not yet at least.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Ruby was munching on cookies while she dejectedly studied with Weiss. Weiss glanced at Ruby with longing, before quickly looking back at her work.

Yang was trying to pet Blake, as Blake read her book. Her attempts were thwarted but Yang just smiled.

All was quiet save for shouts outside. Weiss looked out their window to see that couples were cuddling out in the courtyard and her mind traveled to the girl next to her, daydreaming. "Weiss?"

Startled, Weiss nearly fell out of her chair. "What?!" Weiss snapped. Ruby shrank away from the angry girl. "Um why were you staring at me?" Ruby said in a quiet voice.

Weiss turned red as she realized she had been caught staring, and before she could say anything Yang exclaimed "Weiss has a crush on my baby sister? Awwww how cute." "How dare you even think that!" Weiss exploded. Red with anger she stormed out of the room cursing Yang and her insufferable antics.

Ruby watched as Weiss walked out of the room using foul language and brighter the Ruby's cape. As the door slammed shut, Yang burst in laughter tears running down her eyes at Weiss's reaction. Ruby glared at Yang and followed Weiss out. "Weiss!" Ruby called, searching for her partner. "Weiss where are youuuu!" Ruby called desperately.

Ruby searched the halls, then decided to check the whole school using her semblance, zooming in all the classrooms, offices, bathrooms (only the girls), and ended up back at the dorm. Ruby was sad as she opened the dorm door. She had no idea what kind if surprise awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ruby was surprised to see what looked like Weiss's diary laying open on her bunk. Curious, but feeling guilty, Ruby looked at the open page seeing only her name written in black ink, surrounded by red roses, her symbol neatly replicated by Weiss's perfect cursive-ish handwriting. Ruby got even more curious as to why her name was written like this. Ruby noticed the date was in the corner, and so started flipping the pages hesitantly to the day that they first met.

"Dear Diary, I can't believe this school! First there was this girl who had the nerve to walk into me! To make it worse she hadn't known who I was! Me! The Heiress of the Schnee Company!? Disgraceful! Even if her puppy eyes were cute that is no excuse from a proper example!" Ruby looked at the next entry. "Dear Diary, Today was the placement exam. I got paired with the red girl! The nerve of her grinds me to no end! She honestly believes that we can be friends! The heiress of the Schnee Company, friends with a common girl with an oversized scythe?! She nearly got us killed! It was sweet of her to try, but I don't need protecting! Then the headmaster made the appalling decision to make her leader! What the hell is this?!"

Ruby was growing more and more curious to the strange compliments. she decided to flip ahead a few pages. "Dear Diary, You're the only one I can really trust. I think I'm in love with Ruby" Ruby's name was dotted with her symbol again. "Me, Heiress... Oh who am I kidding, im in love with her. I can't pretend to myself that I'm better. But I can't tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she is pretending to be nice so I will stop being mean to her? What do I do?!" Ruby's face was as red as her cape, as she finished reading she heard a little cough that she knew too well. She froze, scared at being caught. But at the same time she wanted to throw herself at Weiss and kiss her. She desperately tried to think of a plan.

Ruby had an idea and hoped her puppy dog eyes will work this time. She took a deep breath and spun around, opting to stay as close to the truth as possible, and ended with her usual blabber. "Weiss I can explain! It was open and it had my name so I looked inside and saw all the roses and the cute things you said about me and then I was curious so I had to read more and I was feeding Zwei and I'M SORRYYYYY! Please forgive meee!" Weiss was caught by surprise by Ruby's sudden blast of words, and couldn't understand the hyper fast strain of words coming out. "What was that for you dolt!" Weiss scolded. Ruby got a sudden burst of courage and asked tentatively "Do you really love me?"

Weiss went so red that her face was like a tomato. Perfect Weiss started sputtering, utterly unprepared for this. Ruby instantly went red as well, embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm so sorry Weiss!" Ruby cried as she zoomed out the door and away from what she had done. Weiss stood there for a while, still not sure if she heard Ruby right. She stood there for hours, completely frozen. Ruby never came back to the dorm that night. So the new relationship between White Rose began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys its LeoSalvador. Thank you for everyone who really likes this story. I was surprised by how many people started following the story. Also the reason I didn't do AN's in the other two was because I couldn't figure how to xD. So without further a do. Read the third chapter.**

Weiss saw the telltale string of roses that left a rosy path to her bed and outwards to the hall. As Weiss' eyes followed the flowers, she spied a note on her bed, written in Ruby's somewhat rushed script, "Weiss, I will be at Yang's apartment for a few days. I'll give you time to sort this out. Please don't be mad at me. Love, Ruby Rose3"

Weiss reviewed the note a several times before an unfamiliar feeling spread through her body and made her feel heavy. She felt as though someone torn open her chest, and in a careless, violent gesture, ripped out her beating heart and crushed it beneath their foot. Weiss regained some of her composure and began to move, heavily lumbering to her bed, pressing the note to her pained heart, and flopped miserably onto her bed. So lost in thought, she unwittingly fell into a gentle sleep...

Weiss' bright, blue eyes snapped open to see Ruby, her ever-present dorky smile painted on that pretty face, clad in only her bright red cape, and holding Weiss' hand. Weiss knew, and anticipated, what was to come, she had grown accustomed to these dreams of her dearest Ruby. Ruby pulled Weiss out into the middle of a flowery field, blanketed in rose petals and a gentle breeze blowing, before letting go of Weiss' hand and playing in the petals as Weiss lovingly watched her dear Ruby from afar. She smiled -even though she had this dream twice before, Ruby's joy still made her smile a genuine smile- but her heart then skipped a beat when Ruby bounded toward her with a peculiar look in her eyes. A look of passion. A look of pure desire. Ruby stroked Weiss' face tenderly, her fingers like tiny waves moving across Weiss' face, and then stole a small kiss on the lips of the Ice Queen, whose normally hardened heart was not only palpitating rapidly but melting by Ruby's love. Weiss was drunk with Ruby's love. Then, Ruby pushed Weiss down gently on the silky bed of red and white roses and they quickly locked their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, lost in the taste of each other's lips. Weiss was shocked that Ruby was so passionate all of a sudden, but those thoughts were nothing in the heat of Ruby's love, which burned away any other thought. Tenderly, Ruby slipped her hands up and down Weiss's fragile, trembling, now nude frame with her left hand, occasionally using her fingers to stroke Wess' soft supple breasts, making her tremble, as she held Weiss' head in the kiss with her right. Then, Ruby slipped her free hand down to Weiss' most intimate place, her fingers tickling Weiss' thighs. "M-my Ruby~y" Weiss moaned in a passionate love-drunken desire, her face flushed and her lust peaking, and Ruby slowly moved her hand closer; Weiss spread wide her legs, ready and already in a sweat; Ruby's fingers like loving tendrils made it and entered, eliciting from Weiss a squeal of delight and everything quickly faded away.…

Weiss awoke with a fiery passion from her dream, desiring her Ruby to give her the love she thirsted for. Weiss, half-awake, stumbled over to her scroll and, with the last of her consciousness, messaged Ruby. "Ruby, please return asap. I need you.../3" She barely managed to send the message before falling back to sleep, curled in a ball from the sting of love's sharp, sweet blade.

Ruby awoke to the sound of her scroll's notification noise, signalling she had received a message.

**Sorry for ending it like this. Also I now have an editor and proof reader. The editor had a big hand in the description of Weiss's dream. She's fairly sadistic so y'all are warned. More to come. Reviews aren't necessary but are very appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
